


Weird Science

by PestoMayo



Series: Inventions [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crotch Ants, Crotch Eels, Crotch Slugs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestoMayo/pseuds/PestoMayo
Summary: Professor Venomous wants to show Lord Boxman his various creations.  Will these creatures get the best of Boxman?





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Note: Please read _Test Subject_ before reading this story. Thank you! ;)

Lord Boxman  gently rapped on the metal door.  It opened to reveal Professor Venomous.“Come in, Boxman,” Venomous said with a warm smile.  He was expecting Boxman. 

As Boxman entered the lab, the door slammed behind him, making him start.

“So, how are you getting settled in, P.V.?” he asked as he twiddled his thumbs.

“Hmm, it’s going quite well.  I have all of my equipment in place and I’ve found time to work on some experiments,” Venomous remarked.  He placed a hand on his hip while he scratched his chin.  “Changing subjects, how’s that Sybian of yours?  Did the bots keep it intact while you were away?”

Boxman scratched his head and wondered why Professor Venomous was breeching this subject.  Nonetheless, he answered the question, a bit of sweat on his brow.  “Uh, Darrell took it out of my lab.  Thought it was kind of creepy, you know.  He had it stashed in a storage closet in the back of the factory.”  Boxman’s demeanor quickly changed.  He released his clenched hands waved them in an erratic pattern.  His face now lit up with delight, he continued, “But, they should be moving it to our bedroom before you know it!”

“I see,” said Professor Venomous dryly while raising his eyebrows in mild amusement.  A wistful smile grew on his face.  “You know, I owe you.”

With a wave a hand, Boxman said, “Aw, it was nothing.”  But then, a sudden bolt of thought struck him.  “Oh, wait.  What do you mean?”

“The toy you made for me.  I owe you for that, even though I lost it when my house exploded.”

“Oh-ho,” giggled Boxman with his hand clasped on his mouth.  “I can just make you another.  We can do it together!”

Professor Venomous held his finger up to Lord Boxman’s mouth.  “Say no more.  We can worry about that later.  I have a little something for you.”

From a large tank on his lab bench, Venomous pulled off a cover.  Inside the tank was a gelatinous, colorful slug-like creature.  The organism was at least a foot-and-a-half long.  As it writhed, its shape distorted, giving its form a fluid look. 

“So this is one of your experiments, I take it?” said Boxman while feebly pointing at the creature with mild disgust.  He was trying his hardest not to stick out his tongue.

“Yes.  This is your reward,” Professor Venomous said while gesturing his hands towards the tank.  His eyebrows were raised as he eagerly awaited Boxman’s response.

“Eh?  I don’t follow.”  Boxman’s face drooped as he wondered what in Cob’s name he would do with a slug.  He thought that Venomous knew him well enough not to be giving him any organic pets.

From behind, Professor Venomous caressed Boxman’s hips.  He bent forward to give Boxman a kiss on his cheek.  “Oh, you’ll see.  Now, take off your clothes.”

Boxman was doubly confused.  He stared at Venomous in slack-jawed disbelief.  Venomous had decided to get undressed.  Boxman shrugged and decided to follow suit, shrugging out of his lab coat.

As Boxman threw his clothing in a heap on the floor, Venomous grabbed a stool and placed it behind his partner.  “You’ll probably want to be sitting down for this,” instructed Venomous.  As Boxman struggled to remove one last sock, he plopped down onto the hard metal stool.  He flung the article of clothing onto the floor with aggravated heft as he closely watched Professor Venomous.

Venomous stuck his arm into the tank and retrieved the slug.  He carried the slug towards Boxman much like an inexperienced child would carry a cat: dangling and away from his body.  As Venomous edged closer, Boxman flinched back and held his palm forward in an effort to get him not bring the slug any closer to him.

“Oh, seriously, Box.  Calm down,” Venomous said dismissively, noticing Boxman’s distress.  And with that, the slug was dropped onto Boxman’s crotch.

“Ahh, ahh, AHHHH!  GETITOFF!” shouted Boxman.  His arms and legs flailed wildly.  As Boxman panicked, the slug began to coil itself around his penis.  “Whazzit doing?” he whined as he tried to pull the creature off his member.  Tugging only made the slug wrap itself tighter.

“Relax.  It’s doing what should be doing,” said Venomous in a nonplused tone.  “Now stop pulling at it!  You’ll injure it!”

Boxman abruptly pulled his hands away as if he were touching something red-hot.  “It’s supposed to be doing this?” Boxman said.  He was still upset, but he had calmed down a bit.    His breathing slowed as he took a deep breath and focused more intently on the moment.

Professor Venomous gave his head a slight nod. 

Boxman continued in a somewhat tentative tone, “Oh, now that you mention it, this feels kind of good.”  He had noticed the slug’s smooth, damp skin and slimy secretions against his cock.  The slug squeezed rhythmically as it continued to coil around his dick and made its way down to his balls.  “Mmm,” mumbled Boxman as he noticed his shaft stiffening. 

While the slug contracted and slithered, Venomous began to stroke himself and pinch his nipples, aroused by the sight of one of his experiments being such a success.  “Oooh, Boxman.  You have no idea how exciting this is,” he purred.  He focused on rubbing his glans before sliding his hand up and down his shaft.

Boxman’s member was firm, hot, and throbbing underneath the cool, soft slug.  He panted heavily as the slug continued to squeeze, sometimes gently, other times strongly.  A certain giddiness rose in his heart as his soft body became flushed.  Sweat dripped from his forehead and cheeks.  Boxman’s mind started to feel scrambled.  “It-it might b-be my i-i-imagination, b-but this i-is g-getting me really worked up!”

Venomous puffed and chuckled before answering Lord Boxman.  “That slug secretes a powerful aphrodisiac which is absorbed through the skin.”

“Oooooh!  Thisfeelssogood!”  Boxman exclaimed with his hips jiggling.

“Here, stand up,” ordered Venomous as he edged closer to Boxman.

Boxman dismounted from the stool.  Venomous placed his glans flush against that of Boxman.  As Venomous steadied his erection against Boxman’s shaky shaft, the slug slid up from Boxman’s balls so that it coiled around both erections simultaneously.  “Mmm, Venomous,” gasped Boxman, watching the slug in surprise.

“Boxman,” Venomous whispered.  He was thoroughly enjoying the massage the slug was giving his dick.  He cried out in pure ecstasy as the aphrodisiac entered his blood stream.  Venomous’ legs quivered like gelatin as he raggedly panted. 

Professor Venomous slid his fingers gently on the slimy creature in a circular motion.  “Your-your nipples need th-this,” he breathily declared as he rubbed his goop-covered fingertips on Boxman’s nipples.  Boxman softly swayed his chest as his nipples became extremely hard.  He could feel his pulse throb in them.

Sweat poured down their bodies. Venomous and Boxman looked each other in their eyes, leaned towards each other, and kissed.  As Boxman ran his powerful arms and hands up and down Venomous’ back, Professor Venomous slid his tongue into Lord Boxman’s mouth.  Both continued to make-out as the creature did its magic.

“H-h-hngh!” exclaimed Boxman.  His vision grew white as his body released a white load.  All over he felt tingles as he spurted in several long bursts.  Lord Boxman’s semen coated both the slug and Professor Venomous’ member. 

The slug loosened its grip.  Venomous grabbed the slug before it fell to the floor.  “Is it okay?” voiced Boxman, surprisingly feeling sorry for the slug.

“I-it’s f-fine.  I-i-it doesn’t like the a-alkaline pH of the s-semen,” Professor Venomous answered as he ran the slug under an open faucet before returning it to its tank. 

“Why don’t you sit down, P.V.” Boxman wearily said, eyeing Venomous’ erection. 

“A-aren’t you sp-spent?” 

“Yeah, but you’re not.”

Venomous sighed and sat on the metal stool.  He knew that Boxman was correct.  Boxman knelt in front of him and delicately handled the length of Venomous’ penis with his human hand.  Boxman inspected it as if he hadn’t seen it before, closely looking at all of its bulging veins and creases.  Professor Venomous used to get impatient with Lord Boxman’s ritual of high-scrutiny, but he had learned to enjoy it as he came to realize that Boxman was truly savoring moments like these and appreciating him for who he was.

Lord Boxman ran his tongue over Venomous’ shaft.  The secretions from the slug left it tasting mildly acrid and overpowered the bitter taste of his residual cum.  Boxman flinched slightly due to the unfamiliar taste, but he grew accustomed to it quickly, especially as the flavors of the slime and precum intermingled.  The slug’s slime left a mucilaginous residue that was unusual to Boxman as he stroked the base of the member and its balls; feeling up Venomous had proven not to be as straightforward as usual.   Venomous didn’t mind or even notice these delays as Boxman moved along.

Boxman trailed deep kisses along Venomous’ shaft before taking the length into his mouth.   Venomous quietly gasped as he gently pushed Boxman’s head downwards so that he took in more of his penis.  Boxman looked Venomous in the eyes as he sucked.  Venomous’ heart fluttered as he made eye contact.  “Oh… Boxman…” he hissed, running his fingers through the seafoam green hair.

“Oooh-ahhh!”  It didn’t take much for Venomous to push past the brink of orgasm as he was already passionately red-hot.  He felt explosions from deep within him as his cum dribbled from out of Boxman’s mouth onto the tiled floor.  He heaved a heavy sigh as he crumpled forward.  “My.  You’ve worn...  Me out,” Venomous said with a chuckle.

As Boxman gotten dressed, Venomous’ breathing slowly returned to normal.  As he started to rise, he wearily continued, “You’re free to use the slug almost any time.” 

“Hm.  I think it’s more fun when we both use the slug together,” Boxman responded with a huge grin.  Boxman hugged Venomous with great heft and gently stroked the skin on his back.  “I have to say, I really enjoyed my gift,” Boxman continued.  “Sometime soon, we have to make presents for you.”


	2. That Prickly Feeling

“Boxman, please come to my lab,” demanded Professor Venomous over Lord Boxman’s office intercom.

“Huh.  I wonder what he wants,” Boxman muttered as he pressed a key on his calculator.  He finished his current calculation and shoved some papers aside before standing up.  “I was getting tired of this, anyway,” he mumbled.  Administration was his least favorite aspect of his job.  He preferred being in his laboratory developing new robots and crushing the plaza.  Though, cross-developing projects with Venomous was quickly becoming a favorite activity.  Maybe Venomous had a new idea for something that they could do together. 

He curiously, but collectedly made his way down the hallway to Venomous’ lab.  Boxman knocked on the metal door and waited for a response.  The door swung open.  Professor Venomous stood before him.

“Thanks for being so prompt,” replied Venomous.  He allowed Boxman to enter the room before locking the door behind him.

Boxman looked around the lab.  “So, why did you call me here?”

Professor Venomous smirked.  “I have another _ahem_ project.”

Boxman sighed.  “I should have figured.  What do you need me to do?”

“Just disrobe below your waist and have a seat.”

With the direct, clinical orders and sterile environment, Boxman felt as if he were in a doctor’s office.  He sighed again as he pulled off his remaining pants leg.  Professor Venomous grinned, arms crossed across his chest, as he closely watched Boxman remove his clothing.  It was surprisingly easy to get Boxman to be his lab rat.

From his lab bench, Venomous produced a container that looked similar to a matchbox.  “Now, I need you to hold still.  Hold up your penis,” he instructed.  With his human hand, Boxman held his member from underneath so that it was parallel with the floor.  With a fluid motion of his hand, Venomous pushed open the box.  He overturned it and gently shook it over Boxman’s penis.  Out poured a number of ant-like creatures.  Boxman gulped.  He struggled to keep still as he held back his nervous tremors.

“Wha- What do plan to do with these—these ants?” Boxman said through bated breath.

“Replication data,” Venomous stated plainly.  “By the way, you can relax.  They won’t hurt you.  They lack the mandibles actual ants have.”

Boxman heaved his shoulders and relaxed slightly.  As he took a deep breath, he noticed a tingling sensation on his penis.  The feeling was actually quite pleasant.  As Boxman focused on the sensation, he eased up more.

“Hmm, well, results are turning out to be the same,” Venomous commented. He peered closely at Boxman’s dick, watching the ants walking about in erratic patterns.  He was tempted to manhandle it, but he didn’t want to compromise his data nor crush the organisms.

“Eh? What do you mean?” Boxman tilted his head to its side.

As Venomous scribed clean, meticulous figures  on a clipboard, he remarked, “Their feet have small barbed hooks which massage human skin.  This, in turn, stimulates the blood vessels found beneath and in your epidermis.  And, depending upon where these blood vessels are located, other bodily side effects may occur.  For example, considering that your penile tissue is being massaged, an erection may result.”

As Boxman plaintively watched Venomous, he started, “So, you’re saying…”

 “Move your hand.  It’s making you hard.”

“I’m hard?!” exclaimed Boxman.  He removed his hand from out under his penis, and realized it stood on its own without his assistance. “Oh,” he muttered.

“You must be ultra-sensitive to them,” Venomous said while holding up his clipboard and a stopwatch. “You became erect three minutes and sixteen seconds quicker than m-, I mean, quicker than the last subject—I’ve been timing you—and your penis is redder than usual.”

“Oh…” Boxman repeated.  His mind was momentarily blank as he focused on the creatures crawling.  Their movement brought forth a rational thought: _Just how are we going to remove all of these ants?_   The more he fixated on this thought, the less the feeling of the bugs became pleasant.

Noticing Boxman’s frown, Venomous asked, “Are you doing okay?”

Boxman cleared his throat.  “How are we going to get these ants off of my dick?  Are we going to shake them off?  Pick them off?”  As Boxman shifted in his chair, he reached down reflexively to pick at the ants.

Venomous swatted at Boxman’s hand.  “I have a more precise way.  All of these bugs are females.  When a mate is nearby, they swarm toward him.  I shall place a male in their box and they’ll return to it,” explained Venomous.

Boxman’s frown dissolved and he threw his hands high into the air. “Oh, thank goodness!”

“Did you want me to gather the bugs now?”

“Um, yeah, that would probably be a good idea.”  Boxman didn’t care if the creatures made him come or not.  He wanted to be free from the anxiety they were causing.

Venomous uncapped a test tube that contained a singular bug.  He reached into the tube with a pair of forceps and he managed to grab the male bug safely across his abdomen.  Venomous gingerly pulled it out of the tube, but his hand slipped.  “Damn!”  He ended up crushing the creature.

Venomous sighed and scratched his head.  “Hindsight is always twenty-twenty.  I should’ve just dumped it into the box,” he muttered.

“What?” inquired Boxman.

“I killed the bug, and he was the only male I had.   The exoskeletons are weaker on the males.  I’ll have to splice some more later.”  Venomous was more perturbed about crushing the creature than sealing his partner’s fate.

Boxman’s eyes grew big and he wrung his hands.  “So, what are we going to do?”  He started to shake in fear.

“I’ve got plenty of these guys, so we’ll just kill them off,” Venomous said nonchalantly as he held his chin in his hand.

“Pesticide?  On my dick?!  Sounds dangerous!”

“No!  I have an entirely differently plan!” Venomous scolded.  He reached into an algae-coated, ten-gallon aquarium on his lab bench and pulled out a grey eel-like creature.  “Here.  We’ll use this,”

Boxman waved his hands frantically. “What… What… What is it going to do to me?!”  Despite all of the capers Venomous had pulled on Boxman, this was still a frightening prospect.

“Relax, Boxman.  It has no teeth, but it sucks.  Hard.  Why don’t you feel it for yourself?” Venomous said as he put the eel’s mouth flush to Boxman’s glans.  Venomous let go of the eel as it engulfed Boxman’s cock.  Loud, smacking noises sounded as the creature increased its suction.

“Oh.  Oh,” Boxman began to moan.  He watched the eel writhe as he bucked his hips.  The creature increased its suction even more.  “OOOOH!” shouted Boxman as he threw his head back.  He reached down to give his balls a massage.  Despite being in sheer ecstasy, Boxman’s mind wasn’t a blank.  He wondered if Venomous used this creature to masturbate from time to time.

“Whenever it is finished eating, it will stop sucking.  It’ll eat about anything, but these bugs are a treat,” informed Professor Venomous.  Boxman didn’t want the creature to stop sucking.  It reminded him of the best blow job he ever had received.  It was by the Masked Marauder whom he ended up dating only as a one-night stand.  The eel’s sucking was such a powerful yet tender sensation and so deliciously wet.

The suction was about to break.  Boxman continued to stroke his balls as he panted loudly.  Suddenly, his hearing cut out as he felt the tension in his gut dissipate and shoot outwards.  His body tensed up as he shot his seed into the creature’s maw.  The eel started sucking hard again.

“Hmm, I guess it enjoys your cum,” Venomous said with a wide smile.  “That makes the two of us,” he muttered.

The creature loosened as finished dining upon Lord Boxman’s fluids.  As Venomous returned the creature to its tank, Boxman continued to pant as fatigue settled in.  His mind was racing with thoughts of what had just transpired.  He sat slumped back on the stool as he watched Venomous pace.

“What’s wrong… P.V.?” asked Boxman.

“I didn’t get much data from this at all.  I also had to destroy some bugs.  Such a waste,” he grumbled.  Venomous pounded his fist into his open hand and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t call it a complete waste,” started Boxman.  “I had fun.  And I learned something about you: you like to use these projects on yourself when you’re lonely, don’t you?”

Venomous’ eyes widened.  “How did you know?”

“Well, you knew so much about what these creatures do.”

“Hmm, it was that obvious,” he muttered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“Don’t be ashamed.  Why don’t we play with them more together,” confided Boxman as he stood up and stroked Venomous’ back with his human hand.

Venomous turned around and gave Boxman a kiss on the cheek.  “That’s why I love you.  It sounds like a plan.”


	3. Entanglement

“Oh, Venomous!”  Lord Boxman’s voice echoed against the still air as he poked his head into Professor Venomous’ lab.  Nothing.  No response.  Boxman opened the door wider and entered the room.  He scanned the area and saw nothing but tanks, terrariums, and other equipment arranged in orderly rows and stacks.

“He’s got to be around here,” muttered Boxman.  As he walked deeper into the lab, he darted his head.  “Ah, professor—! ” exclaimed Boxman, his eyes lighting up.  But his demeanor immediately changed when he noticed he had mistaken a hanging lab coat for Venomous.  “Ah, nuts,” grumbled Boxman, snapping his fingers in disgust.

“Maybe he’s back here,” Boxman posited to himself before another door.  Boxman knew Venomous had to be around if the door was left unlocked.  He entered a greenhouse setup.  The hot, humid air hit Boxman like a wet jacket.  He walked down rows of colorful, exotic foliage, not catching a sight of Professor Venomous.  Then, in a far corner of the greenhouse, Lord Boxman saw him: Venomous was nude and suspended upright by a writhing mass of tentacles.

“P.V.!”  Boxman urgently exclaimed, running towards the twisted mess.  “Are you okay?”  He prematurely grabbed onto a sleek tentacle, pulling at it in hopes of freeing Venomous.  Boxman then pulled his hands away, noticing that that very same tentacle was stroking Professor Venomous’ penis.  “Augh!  What’s going on!” shouted Boxman in worried disgust.

“Boxman, it’s okay… It’s okay,” Venomous reassured him calmly.  Boxman had just noticed the neatly folded clothing on the floor and realized that Venomous had tangled himself deliberately. 

Venomous grinned.  “You like my latest creation?”

“You made this?”  Boxman was beside himself.  He was still frantic, waving his arms and legs at a frenetic pace.  Anxiety and the greenhouse’s heat combined and threatened to smother him.  Sweat was pouring down his face.

“Why, of course.  I spliced some genes from several species and created this wonder,” Professor Venomous stated, as if everything was natural.  He panted lightly as he was fondled.

“Ohh…”  Boxman’s mind went blank.  He still wasn’t used to his facility being the host to organic creations.  With a look of dumbstruck awe, he watched the tentacle monster stroke Venomous.  “Say, does that feel good?” Boxman inquired, calming down.

“Mmm…  You bet.  There’s actually another creature here.  Would you like to try it?” Venomous inquired as if he were asking Boxman to try an unfamiliar cheese.

“What?  There’s two of them?”  Boxman interjected, his voice rising suddenly and sharply in pitch. 

Venomous nodded.  “Box, they won’t hurt you.”  He tersely added, “You want to try it or not?”  

Boxman looked around the room anxiously before slowly taking off his lab jacket.  It fell to the floor as he began to unbutton his dress shirt.  Venomous’ grin began to show his sharp, pointy teeth as he saw Boxman disrobe.  “That’s it,” Venomous mumbled, making it unclear if he was addressing Boxman’s undressing or his member being caressed by the tentacle. Finally, Boxman stood naked amongst the pile of clothes strewn about the floor. 

“Okay, now stand directly in front the tentacles with your back to them, and they will grab you,” ordered Venomous.  Boxman nervously shuffled his way over to the second tentacle monster.  Its powerful tendrils wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, and lifted Boxman several feet from the floor.  He bit his lip.  “I’m not sure if I like this!”  Boxman interjected.

“You’ll be fine.  These guys are powerful, yet gentle.  I’ve already tested them several times on myself.  I haven’t created an inferior creature yet,” gloated Venomous.

Boxman sighed.  As his stomach heaved, two free tentacles slithered up his chest.  Boxman flinched at the touch of their slick coolness.  With their suction cups, the tentacles began to suck on his nipples. 

Boxman’s eyes were scrunched tightly shut.  As he realized he was safe, Boxman relaxed his face, opened his eyes, and let out a heaving sigh.  “Ooh, this isn’t so bad,” Boxman remarked tentatively.  Another tendril wrapped itself around his cock.  The suction cup on the tip of the slithery arm sucked Boxman’s glans.  “Ooh-woo!” he shouted in response.

“Lucky.  That creature has more suction cups than this one and—AUURRGH!”  Boxman looked over at Professor Venomous and saw that he been penetrated anally by another tentacle.  Venomous shook erratically and gritted his teeth as the tentacle slid in and out of him.  Boxman’s mouth was agape.  He started leaking precum at the spectacle.

Another sleek arm gently began to prod Boxman’s asshole.  He could feel the tip of the tentacle massage his entrance in what seemed like a gentle and loving fashion.  “Oooh.  Are these monsters sentient?” Boxman thought out loud. 

“I’ve been trying… to figure… that out,” Venomous panted as he continued to be fucked anally by the tentacle.  Sweat ran like rivers on his purple skin.

The tentacle that was massaging his entrance slowly made its way inside Boxman.  “Aah.  Ah,” he inhaled.  The tentacle jiggled itself from side to side, causing Boxman’s cheeks to softly wiggle.  “My.  I had my doubts… but this is amazing!”  Lord Boxman heard a muffled grunt.  He looked over at Venomous, and saw that he had his mouth filled with another tentacle.  Boxman panted harder at the sight of his partner.

Professor Venomous continued to thrash as the tentacles supported his body.  While he normally liked being in control, he felt aroused at his vulnerability.  Despite being trapped and prodded in several holes, the gestures of the monster made Venomous feel as if he were being coddled.  He emitted a series of muffled moans as the tendril gently swirled its tip around his tongue, much like a French kiss.  The beast pounded his ass harder.  As it stroked his shaft more vigorously, Venomous’ body tensed up.  Even though he was well supported, his body felt as if it were falling.  He let out a dampened moan as his sweet release hit him.  He coated the tentacle that was stroking him with his sticky, white semen.  Boxman gasped loudly at the sight and felt dizzy with excitement.

“H-how are you g-going to g-g-get down?” asked Boxman as he was suckled on.  The slithery tentacle still occupied Venomous’ mouth.  He clamped his teeth upon it.   The tentacles that were supporting his limbs lowered him to the ground and released him.  Venomous tumbled onto the floor.  Despite being tired, he picked himself up with grace.     

“Oooh.”  The suction of the tentacles sucking upon Boxman had increased.  Welts were forming on his nipples and rosy red glans.  Having Venomous watch him closely made his stomach feel full of erotic butterflies.  The sexual games that Venomous subjected him to could be terrifying at first, but often turned out incredibly arousing.  The tendril that thrashed in Boxman’s ass began to pound him hard.

“Th-this is fun, b-but h-h-how will I g-get down?” inquired Boxman.

“Don’t worry about it, Boxman.  I got you covered,” assured Venomous, gently stroking Boxman’s supported legs.  With a seductive wiggle of his eyebrows, he hissed, “Just come.”  Venomous sucked on Boxman’s exposed balls—the tentacle monster had seemingly ignored them.  Boxman felt overwhelmed with the attention he was getting from both Venomous and the tentacles.

Lord Boxman’s breathing grew heavy and ragged.  It slowed with each breath.  “Oh. Oh,” he whined as his body grew heavy.  Heat rushed across his already flushed skin as Boxman’s vision darkened.  He let out an excited whoop his cum shot forth like a fountain, powerfully and constantly in several arching spurts.  Some of the hot cum drizzled onto Venomous’ face.

Utterly spent, Boxman hung limply like a rag doll.  Breathing heavily, he began to jerk his arms and legs weakly.  “I’m stuck, P.V.  How…  How will I… get down?”

Venomous released Boxman’s balls from his mouth.  “I kind of like you like this, Box.  So sexy,” he teased, running his finger up and down Boxman’s leg.  Boxman whined in response.  “But really,” tersely commented Venomous.  He bit the tentacle that was wrapped around Boxman’s penis.  All of the tentacles wrapped around, sucking, and inside Boxman suddenly released him.  Boxman landed on the floor like a rock and lay at the base of the creature in a heap.  As Professor Venomous looked Lord Boxman squarely in the eyes as he delicately helped him up, Venomous commented, “I haven’t found a gentler way to get them to release you, yet.”  He broke eye contact and inspected Boxman’s soft body for bruises.

“That was exhilarating!” gasped Boxman.  The tumble from the tentacles didn’t seem to faze him.  Instead, he was still feeling the afterglow.  He tenderly held Venomous as his body tingled.

“Say, why did you come into my lab?” questioned Venomous.

“Huh?”

“You were looking for me.  But why?”

“…I guess I forgot.  But that doesn’t matter.  What matters is us,” Boxman said, tightening his grip around Venomous.

“Someone’s a romantic,” Venomous playfully chided Boxman.  A small, shy smile appeared on Venomous’ face.  Boxman took notice and returned the smile with a huge grin.

Venomous threw his arms around Boxman, and the two men held each other in a loving embrace.  Their arms were as entangled as the tentacles were around them earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [3ff3rViskus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ff3rViskus/) for giving me the idea to write this fanfic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> This author replies to comments. 
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper" and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> * * *


End file.
